Miedos
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Magnus nunca ha tenido miedo de fracasar o envejecer. Ni siquiera de sentir, sabiendo que aquello sólo trae consigo dolor y pérdida. No le teme a los sentimientos, hasta el día que conoce a Alexander Lightwood. Porque quizás perderle sería más de lo que él pudiese soportar. Y aún así, sabe que sufrir por Alec vale la pena. Porque Alec es... Alec, y no puede evitar enamorarse de él.


Miedo.

Para Magnus, un poderoso brujo que poseía todos los años que pudiese querer y aún así tener unos cuantos siglos de sobra, el miedo era experimentado de una forma diferente al resto de mundanos y subterráneos en el mundo. Exceptuando quizás –y sólo quizás-, a los hijos de la noche, aquellos suficientemente fuertes como para soportar una eternidad. Porque eso era lo que tenían, como seres inmortales.

No poseían el miedo de caer enfermos, porque su condición les entregaba poderes de recuperación impresionantes. El miedo al fracaso era ridículo, ya que tenían toda una vida para conseguir sus metas y, de paso, aburrirse de su éxito. Tampoco debían soportar el pánico de envejecer, pues se mantenían físicamente iguales durante toda su existencia. Las fobias comunes, el hipnotizante andar de las arañas y las bestias en la oscuridad no llegaban a compararse con lo peligroso que ellos mismos podían llegar a ser.

La muerte natural –esa que venía en el momento adecuado impulsada por una fuerza superior-, no era una opción.

Las variantes se acababan y los inmortales como Magnus, destinados a la eternidad, se encuentran cada vez con menos razones para sentir verdadero miedo.

Excepto, claro, al sentir.

Porque sentir es algo muy doloroso: escoges a tus favoritos, vives los mejores años de sus vidas con ellos y luego los observas envejecer, caer en el remolino de la edad inevitablemente, para luego morir y dejarte con un vacío en el cuerpo que nadie –ni siquiera miles de nuevas compañías que, a su vez, también morirán-, podrán rellenar.

Cada uno de los inmortales ha experimentado aquel dolor al menos una vez. La mayoría de ellos decide rodearse de otros seres eternos, para evitar tener que pasar por la misma agobiante situación. Inconscientemente, el peor de los miedos se apodera anónimamente de ellos: el miedo a sentir. A querer y perder.

Tampoco es que uno podría culparlos.

Sin embargo, Magnus no es así. Nunca ha sentido miedo antes, ni por algo en un oscuro callejón o por algo tan importante como sentir. Su vida era demasiado larga (en contraste a los mundanos y subterráneos mortales, que sentían para experimentar emociones en los pocos y cortos años de vida que les eran entregados), como para privarse a sí mismo de algo como desarrollar sentimientos.

Y si bien había terminado devastado y con los mismos agujeros dentro del alma que todo inmortal que alguna vez había sentido algo por un mortal poseía, creía que el precio por sentirse vivo –y no sólo vivir y existir-, era justo.

Dolor por felicidad.

Se enfocaba en disfrutar de los buenos años y luego recordar con cariño, siguiendo con la vida que le era asignada.

Excepto esta vez.

Estaba asustado. No, estaba aterrorizado. Nunca había experimentado el miedo a sentir tan profundamente como aquella vez, deslizándose por sus poros, respirándolo sin poder evitarlo.

Un par de ojos azules brillantes enmarcados en una cabellera oscura habían despertado cada uno de sus sentidos, agitando los demonios del pasado en su mente. No había durado mucho, lo de recordar. Si bien en primera instancia había visto a Will en el muchacho, pronto había descubierto algo mucho peor.

Alec era… Alec.

No se parecía a ninguno de los hombres o mujeres con los cuales había convivido alguna vez, usándolos o siendo usado para despejarse del mundo real y la situación de infinito vacío en la cual no preferían pensar.

Alexander Lightwood era un chico tímido, reservado e inteligente. El tipo de persona que jamás se acercaría a una de las fiestas de Magnus a menos que tuviese una gran razón para ello. Quizás aquella era de una de las razones por las cuales el sentir algo, lo que fuese, por el Nefilim era tan atemorizante: Cada gesto, palabra y acción era sin intención, todo lo que hacía que Alec fuese Alec era natural. Y, de la misma manera, el cariño que Magnus desarrolló por él se dio de forma natural.

Lo cual no suena muy malo cuando tienes toda una vida que gastar con alguien, pero la cosa se vuelve ligeramente –y por ligeramente se refiere a enormemente- complicada cuando tú tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para ver aquella amada persona desgastarse y morir.

Y no podía hacer nada para evitar sentir, lo cual irónicamente sólo aumentaba su miedo a desarrollar sentimientos por el chico. Porque Alec entraba en su vida de una forma inquietante y nueva para él: lenta, profunda e inconscientemente.

Tampoco ayudaba el aire de inocencia romántica que lo rodeaba, sonrojándose por cada comentario que soltó durante el poco instante que compartieron cuando por primera vez se conocieron.

Claro, el primer golpe no tardó en llegar.

Aquella misma noche, ignorando cada fibra de cuerpo que usaba la razón para explicarle que todo lo que saldría de aquello sería dolor, se había atrevido a preguntarle, "¿Me llamarás?"

No había podido evitarlo.

Y Alec había mirado nerviosamente a su compañero parabatai, un Nefilim que, aunque no tenía una pizca de Will en el físico, toda su personalidad se asemejaba.

Podría haberlo notado a kilómetros de distancia.

Así que, luego de un doloroso primer encuentro que sólo prometía una tragedia más en su vida, se había decidido por olvidarlo. No había sido muy difícil, en aquél tiempo. Sólo lo había visto una vez y, aunque hubiese sido cautivado, no significaba sentimientos más profundos.

Hasta el día que lo llamaron del Instituto.

Una nota escrita apresuradamente, dirigida personalmente a él, el único que podía entregar la esperanza de conservar la vida de Alexander Lightwood.

No pasó mucho antes que decidiera transportarse al Instituto, sin siquiera preocuparse por darle alguna excusa a los varios clientes que dejó esperando por sus servicios. El sólo imaginar los brillantes y llenos de vida ojos azules de Alec perdiendo poco a poco a su dueño lo impulsó por el frío lugar hasta dar con la enfermería.

Pasó un buen rato con él, probando cada método que conocía, pero había logrado mantenerlo vivo.

Vivo, sano y mortal.

Listo para vivir una vida en la cual él no sería más que una vieja ayuda.

Pasó aquella noche en la oscura y fría habitación de piedra, aferrado a su mano para estar pendiente de cada detalle que ocurriese con su situación, ajeno a cualquier pelea entre subterráneos y nefilim fuera de las cuadro paredes que los rodeaban. Magnus despertó unas cuantas veces, sólo para comprobar su salud.

Era casi el amanecer cuando sintió que algo se revolvía a su lado, y Magnus levantó la vista justo en el momento para observar a Alec abrir lentamente sus ojos.

—¿Izzy? —Su voz sonó ronca, seca y agotada. Intentó mirar hacia ambos lados, pero la herida no se lo permitía sin descargar una corriente eléctrica de dolor en todo su cuerpo. El brujo se posicionó justo encima de él, ayudándolo a notar su presencia.

Sintiéndose estúpido, se concentró en ignorar la emoción que lo embriagaba por descubrir qué diría Alexander al verlo. Pronto el chico se orientó un poco y entendió que su hermana no se encontraba con él.

—¿Magnus? —Logró musitar, confundido, y el brujo dejó escapar una leve sonrisa de alivio. —¿Qué … haces aquí? —Se interrumpió con una mueca de dolor.

—Veo que recuerdas mi nombre. —Sonrió Magnus, logrando que el rostro de Alec pasase de confundido a ligeramente cohibido. No podía culparlo, dado su estado de salud. Ya había tiempo para más demostraciones adorables. Se detuvo a medio camino de tomar su mano. —Te estoy curando. —Explicó. —Te has hecho verdadero daño allá. Has sido muy valiente.

Esta vez fue Alec quien buscó la mirada de Magnus.

—Gracias por… —jadeó, cansado. —cuidarme. —Embozó algo que podría llamarse sonrisa.

Sin más, sus párpados cayeron y Alec cayó presa del sueño. Magnus no estaba desanimado; Aquello había sido mucho más de lo que había esperado.

No pudo volver a dormir, pero se entretuvo observando al muchacho hasta que Isabelle Lightwood llegase a relevarlo de la tarea. Descubrió detalles que antes no había podido notar; largas pestañas, la punta levemente redonda de su nariz, una mandíbula fuerte.

Y, como todo lo que tiene que ver con los sentimientos –y en especial con Alexander Lightwood-, la respuesta surgió naturalmente. Observando los detalles que se desarrollaban lentamente dándole al Nefilim su rostro adulto, y a su vez también su frágil y vulnerable aspecto, no pudo evitar sino caer-sin saberlo en aquel momento-, irremediablemente enamorado de Alec.

Porque, si tenía que aceptar el precio de sufrir durante lo que le quedaba de vida por haber pasado al menos un pequeño tiempo con él, lo aceptaría. Porque Alec era… Alec, y lograba que todo su miedo a sentir se esfumase con una sola mirada.


End file.
